


If This Is My Last Kiss (I Will Never Forget Your Face)

by astrothsknot



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Missing Scene: Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 17:01:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10723503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrothsknot/pseuds/astrothsknot





	If This Is My Last Kiss (I Will Never Forget Your Face)

She sees him steel himself, square his shoulders.

He walks up to her and they don't say anything, just exchange weak smiles as Sam places his hand gently around the back of her head. It's tender, caring.

He lowers his mouth to hers as she stretches up. Their lips part and Sam's tongue caresses along hers, lips manouvering gently against each other. Despite it all, it's a sweet kiss and she can feel herself reacting, smell him and her on the shirt she's wearing.

Sam's shirt.

She feels him shift, brace himself and she's gutwrenchingly hyper-aware of everything, the traffic outside the window, the warm, solid mass of Sam pressed against her. The movements of his mouth on hers.

The taste of their tears upon her tongue.

It's not fair. She's seconds from death and she's never felt so alive. Her body is singing with it all.

She hears Sam chamber a round. He never breaks off the kiss.

Even as she feels the gun press to her heart.

She stamps down the fear and concentrates on the kiss

Sam never breaks off the kiss.

Even when he pulls the trigger..


End file.
